Crimson Flow
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: She had tried hard to gain his approval, to make him proud of the monster he had spawned that faithful night; but had only succeeded in making a fool of herself. In the end love was all consuming and happiness was fictional. AlucardSeras


This is it! My first story is the Hellsing fandom. (Looks around shyly) I pray to God that I won't screw this poor thing up since it's not quite easy to pass from one fandom to another so...abruptly.

* * *

**Disblaimer:**Hellsing does not belong to me and neither do the characters. I just use them for my own desires!

**Warning:** Rated M theme: possible blood and sure angst. I doubt anyone will turn back from such things anyway but just to be on the safe side.

* * *

This is the unedited version (my poor beta **Deseray** didn't have time to check it out yet) so there may be a few mistakes here and there. I'll check it out later don't worry...for now, bear with me!

The characters might be a little out of character (hopefully not though) and the events will be modified. Don't complain if you don't approve. In my book, Alucard isn't a father figure for Seras. Of course, constructive criticism is welcomed as far as everything else but the pairing is concerned. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions in the end.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Crimson Flow  
**By **Royal blueKitsune**

The stars weren't out tonight.

She tilted her head upwards slowly, watching the individual rain drops fall and scatter on the gray buildings. In any other circumstance she would've ran for cover or at least opened her umbrella to shield herself from the downpour.

As it was, the rain mingled with her tears washing her sorrows away so no one would see how truly pitiful despair was. No one would ever know. Her unnatural heritage wouldn't be discovered and she wouldn't start mass hysteria just because she was inadequate...at least something was going good in her life.

Seras smiled bitterly and passed a hand through her unkempt hair, wincing when she caught some particularly stubborn knots. It was a wonder that even in such trying moments, she could still think about maintaining her identity secret. About not betraying Hellsing and her master.

Master. The word rolled of her tongue like fine wine and she cherished the syllables like she had once cherished him. Like she still cherished him.

The tears came again, more impulsively this time, and her chest felt like it would burst with the strain of trying to keep herself in check. She had promised herself she would accept his decision. She had promised herself there would be no more tears shed for his sake.

Yet, she was crying tears of blood for him. How ironic.

The blonde woman didn't even know when her feelings for Alucard had gone from a hero-worship type of crush to the real feelings a woman would have for a man. If she could ever consider herself a real woman in his eyes.

Actually, between Pip Bernadette and Alucard, Seras was starting to believe that she didn't have _any_ luck with men. She hadn't been able to save Pip just as she hadn't been able to save anyone of any importance in her life. Her parents, friends and work colleagues - she hadn't been able to save anyone who would be able to bind her still to that small side of her that remained _human_. It was a fine line she walked now...

Seras smirked, showing the barest hint of gleaming fangs. No wonder Alucard didn't want her...between her failure as a vampire, her constant whining and her inability to gain the respect of her men and her superiors...what was there left?

Poor little simpering Seras. A fledgling no more, but still a rookie in everyone's eyes. The woman - no, the girl - who could never stand up for herself in missions and had to be constantly saved by her master. The girl who could never become the woman Integra Wingates Hellsing was.

For a split second, Seras's eyes flashed and her fangs elongated to dangerous proportions. The next moment she blinked and dropped back her innocent mask.

_'Did he think I never noticed how he looked at her? How he always protected her and always stood by her side?'_

Her anger deflated rapidly, replaced by the same heartbreaking loneliness from before. She was being petty again...

The streets were empty, the rain having forced all the inhabitants of London to secure themselves in their homes. _Around a merry fire; enjoying a hot cup of chocolate with spicy cinnamon and sweet honey; with their families, friends or lovers even._ Seras almost whimpered in sheer despair, feeling an overwhelming urge to just put her misery to an end.

Everything was so gray, so dark...so quiet. For her, reality was comprised of pouring rain, booming thunder and the faint crackling of electricity in the air. Seras didn't want _this_. She didn't want to live an eternity with no one to care for, with no one she could love and who could love her back.

The young vampire didn't know when she had moved, or even how for that matter, but in the next second she was sitting in a dark alley, her back firmly pressed to the nearest wall, trying desperately calm what could've been - had she been normal - a serious panic attack. The feeling of wetness permeated her clothes but she paid them no mind, insistent on digging her fingernails in the wall hard enough to crush stone and mortar. _If it would calm her down, anything to calm herself down..._

It was all coming back now.

Seras shut her eyes tightly, hoping that her memories would be obedient, little entities and go away.

Her death and the night Alucard had made her one of his own kind. One of the few good memories in her life.

The death of her troops...repeating over and over again in her head. Like a broken record.

Broken record. Helena's death.

Seras sank down to the musty ground, bringing her knees up and coiling her arms tightly around her small frame.

Her confession and Alucard's vehement rejection of her true feelings. His contempt and Integra's disapproving expression.

She wanted to cry until she was exhausted but that had already occured a long time ago. Now it only brought more pain - physical but still pain. She could only watch the memories play beneath her closed eyes.

_"Foolish girl." Alucard's voice boomed around her, eyes flashing with unbidden rage. "You are letting your feelings get in the way...only pitiful humans let their feelings rule them like you do."_

_Seras almost backed away as Alucard loomed above her, stiff posture hinting at something hidden deeper._

_"Master..." The word came out as a mere whisper. There was no mocking smirk, no insane chuckle and no expression of malice in his eyes. In that moment he seemed more beautiful and more unobtainable than she had ever seen him. His hair as dark as the raven's wing fell to cover half of his face, though it could never completely hide the crimson color of his eyes, and his lips were pursed into a tight frown, clearly showing his displeasure._

_Behind him, Integra calmly exhaled the noxious smoke of her cigar seemingly unperturbed by the entire scene. Something akin to pity flashed through her blue eyes, but it was gone in a moment leaving Seras wondering if she hadn't imagined it._

_"Emotions aren't for us Police girl. I don't and will never feel anything for you...you are merely a source of amusement for me. You are my fledgling and an agent for Hellsing. Be happy you even have that because it's more than others can say."_

_Seras could only watch as he turned his back on her and followed his master outside. She could only pray that she would be able to get to her room before she fell apart._

A quiet sob escaped her dry throat and she bit her fist to keep from repeating the sound again. There was no reason to show him he was right...she wasn't just a source of amusement. She wasn't!

Her sharp fangs dug into the delicate skin of hand but she paid it no attention. No one cared anyway. She had been in worse situations and _still_ no one had cared. Seras knew that she was probably too melodramatic now but she really couldn't help it.

She wasn't a monster. She needed affection and love, she needed care and attention and a kind word from time to time; she wasn't like her master, though she had tried to be just to please him. The only one who seemed to care even in the least bit was Walter but Seras rarely saw him these days anyway.

With a tired sigh, the young vampire finally took notice that the rain had let down...along with her blood tears. It was better this way. With a shrug - directed to no one in particular - Seras lifted herself from her crouched position, appalled to find mud and dust crusted on her clothes. Needless to say, she looked a mess.

Her jeans were dirty beyond repair, her green sweater was torn in several places and the long coat was caked with God knows what. No wonder Alucard couldn't feel anything for her other than disgust...she looked like a dirty street rat and probably smelled like one too.

The thought didn't bring tears anymore. They were spent for now and she couldn't find the power to even try it; the last two weeks had drained her of any.

_Red burned brightly in the darkness behind her._

* * *

The Hellsing manor was just as quiet as she had left it. Not that she expected it to be any different...if it wasn't eerie and scary, it wasn't Hellsing.

Her feet slouched noisily on the carpeted floors, resounding in the house loud enough to wake the dead. Seras grimaced._ She really didn't want to see Alucard now. Knowing him, he wouldn't miss the chance to tease and toy with her like he always did. It wasn't like he actually had a heart now was it?_

"Hello Walter. Doing your nightly rounds again for Sir Integra?" Seras didn't flinch or squeak when Integra's butler made his way out of shadows. Though it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him not to do that again. He reminded her too much of Alucard for her taste.

Another grimace. Seras let her bangs shadow her eyes, knowing that they would most likely show what she was feeling. Alucard had once told her that her eyes were windows to the soul...and that she shouldn't allow them to be.

"Yes Miss Seras. Have you been walking?" Walter's eyes darkened slightly, a change only noticeable to the expert eyes. She wondered if she looked as bad as she felt.

"I felt the need to get away if you know what I mean." Seras smiled at her choice of her words. Running would've been a better choice if she stood to think about it.

"Yes, I think I understand exactly how you feel. I've taken the liberty of bringing your dinner earlier today but I must insist you bathe and change into something warmer before you catch a chill."

Seras giggled, the sound scratchy for her sensitive ears. It didn't matter. Walter understood...he always understood. "Yes, Walter. Should I take it that you will also insist on bringing me clothes to change?"

The butler smiled indulgently. "Am I really that predictable Miss Seras?"

"I am afraid that your days as the Angel of Death are long gone Walter. You're getting old..." Her expression turned mischievous. "Though I hope, not as old as to not be able to scrub my back for me..."

Walter ignored the low growl coming from behind him, glad that Seras hadn't noticed it. Instead he plastered a replica of her smile, rising up to the challenge.

Revenge was sweet, even though not very practical.

"If you insist Miss Seras. Though, only your back?" Walter had to take a moment to _actually_ ignore the high pitched siren of warning that had gone off in his head, putting only half of his attention into giving a good _mock_ show for the beast that lurked in the shadows around them. If he hadn't known Alucard for so long, he would've trembled in fear...as it was, even Walter was conscious that this was the best time to back down. _Being ripped limb from limb and then fed to the hounds of hell wasn't one of his first choices_.

Seras laughed again, though she couldn't hide the rosy blush that suffused her cheeks. "As tempting as the offer sounds, I'm afraid Sir Integra would have a heart attack if she ever heard of this. Master though would probably laugh his head of."

Her smile turned wistful and Walter noticed that the incessant growling had suddenly come to a halt. So, her emotions affected him as well. A truly interesting development.

"Of course, Miss Seras. I'm afraid I've held you quite enough already! Now go...off with you. The last thing I want to deal with now is a sick vampire." He made shooing motions with his hands, a clear signal that he wanted to change the subject. Seras spared him one last grateful smile, before running down the stairs and disappearing into the basement.

"You force your luck, Angel of Death." Alucard stepped out of the shadows, finally revealing himself. And despite his earlier willingness to face the devil, Walter wished he hadn't. Alucard looked positively terrifying...

Shadows and darkness clung to him like a second skin, blowing wisps of raven strands all around his face. His eyes were the most terrifying of all his features. They glowed a demonic red, somehow making his features seem more angular and sharp. And speaking about _sharp_...

Apparently Alucard knew what he was thinking, because he smirked widely flashing him a better view of those fangs. "Stay away from her Walter. The last thing you want to do is to upset a vampire. She is _mine._" He hadn't shouted his warning - though he had almost snarled the last word - but there was no need to. Alucard had spoken softly, choosing his words carefully. Just enough to send the message across.

The note of possession and anger hadn't escaped Walter either. The elder vampire was _dead_ serious.

"I was under the impression that you weren't interested in her. At least that's what I thought when I found her crying her heart out in her room two weeks ago."

The ancient vampire's expression darkened and he bared his fangs in another snarl. "What I do is _my_ business...you very well know my reasons for this Walter. He's watching everything and everyone..."

Alucard's words echoed in the large room as he melted back into the shadows, leaving no sign that he had ever been there.

* * *

Integra Wingates Hellsing had been the ruler of Hellsing for a long time. Such a long time she couldn't even come to imagine another life for herself. She had sworn to serve the Queen and to carry the will of God across all of England.

_'In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen.'_

Integra leaned back in the plush leather chair, closing her eyes in silent contemplation. Her men knew her as a strict ruler, one who ruled the organization with a stubborn mind and an iron fist. Tough decisions were part of her life...but damn it if she could accept this one.

Lighting another cigar - the fourth this hour - she inhaled deeply, enjoying the addicting taste. This mess was all the fault of that fanatic priest and his insane quest for justice and honor.

Slowly she exhaled, trying to calm herself down. Damn him and his ancestors for putting her in this mess in the first place. Ever since Anderson had met Alucard, he had tried his best to destroy and send him _'to the fiery pits of hell like the monster he was'_. And the famed creature of Hellsing had thoroughly enjoyed it. Lately though, this obsession had gone out of hand and Maxwell had done nothing to stop the oncoming madness.

Integra's hand fisted tightly and her lips pursed in anger. Anderson had gone as far as hunting Hellsing agents everywhere just to get Alucard to come out. Sabotaging rutine missions, spreading fanatic messages through London and killing her men _and_ innocent civilians to placate his insane blood thirst. _Four months of having to deal with that demented killer._

And just when she had thought it couldn't get any worse, Seras had stepped forward and confessed her feelings for her master, putting them in an even more delicate situation. If Alucard had told the girl that he returned her feelings, the priest might have come after her just to spite them all. _And despite Alucard being who he was, a second of inattention would be the girl's undoing. _

The situation could, currently, be described in a few words. Seras was devastated; Alucard was enraged beyond what Integra had ever seen him, and she was furious. Furious that she had been forced to do this.

Out loud she would never say it, but deep inside Integra knew that Seras had grown on her just as she had done with everyone else. Of course, she still opposed the idea of vampires but she couldn't deny Alucard this small privilege as long as he still lived.

The vampire had served her family well during the long centuries he had been bound to them. He had accepted all the punishments and the work without as much as a word against...more so, he had accepted the loneliness and isolation no ordinary man could deal without going mad. Alucard had been almost tittering over the edge when she had come.

_Seras Victoria...the small policewoman who had squirmed her way into his - husk of a - heart, without even knowing it._

Integra herself had never known what love felt, but even she had been slightly touched by the young vampire's bravery and courage. She hadn't burst into tears immediately after her master's rejection but had maintained her dignity...at least until she had reached her room.

If Seras had reacted through tears, Alucard hadn't been as lenient. A few hours after he had stormed out of the room, Walter had come running in her office panting something about Alucard going berserk and ripping his chambers to shreds. Integra could have never imagined the elderly gentleman - yes, a former fighter as well - doing something as undignified as bursting into her room looking anything less than perfect.

The Hellsing leader rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming. That had been the understatement of the year if she did say so herself. The room hadn't just been destroyed, it had been ripped apart until what was left of it could not be considered a chamber. Alucard had vented his anger on every piece of furniture he could find - all except his coffin, which surprisingly had managed to remain untouched.

Repairs had been murder; keeping Alucard in check for the last few weeks had been like facing a tidal wave without preparations. She had been forced to prohibit him from going anywhere near Seras - as a direct order - least he gave himself away _'unintentionally'_.

He would do it too if given the opportunity.

Alucard wasn't one to be manipulated by a mere human priest. What the he wanted, he got. Actually, Integra wasn't sure what had hurt more: his pride as a powerful immortal or the insinuation that he couldn't take care of his own fledgling.

The sound of a knock snapped the young woman out of her thoughts and she tried to compose herself as best as she could. _She_ would never be anything but perfect in front of anyone.

"Come in, Walter." Integra tried to sound a little less snappish than she currently felt. It was one of the few failures in her life.

"Lady Integra. All the members for the meeting have been gathered." Walter bowed slightly, clasping his gloved hands behind his back.

The Hellsing leader stood up and rearranged her suit and tie, passing a hand through her blond hair to smooth stray locks.

It was time to eliminate the threat that had hung over Hellsing's head for so long. Any enemy of Hellsing was an enemy of the Knights of the Round Table, therefore an enemy of God and the Queen and England.

_She would see that impertinent dog pay for his misgivings._

* * *

Seras let her head fall back on the rim of the tub, enjoying the hot water that engulfed her body. Her muscles relaxed and the tension ebbed away to leave only contentment and lazy pleasure behind.

When was the last time she'd indulged in such a simple pleasure? She usually felt too tired after missions and free time wasn't something she found anymore. It was just so stressing...

Between fighting at night, crying herself to sleep or having hardly any by day, not drinking her blood as often as she was supposed to anymore, and avoiding her master altogether it was harder and harder to keep up. Thank God that Alucard had taught her how to shield her mind against intruders.

If he ever bothered to read her thoughts, he would surely tease her to death. Not to mention laugh in her face and taunt her until she burst into tears. Seras wiped a tear away and sunk into the water more.

There she went again. Crying.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how she viewed the situation, she had gotten used to these sudden bouts of tears. Fortunately, because if she cried when she was alone she would be sure she didn't have any more tears to cry in public. Unfortunately, because she was proving Alucard right.

She let her emotions rule her and that made her weak. Tilting her head upwards, Seras focused on the greenish tint of the ceiling. Not that she had ever been a strong vampire...she didn't even have the guts to ask for her freedom properly.

Eternity alone terrified her and the human fairytales seemed bleak. There was no happily ever after for everyone. The beautiful Princess didn't get her Prince Charming - Alucard was far from it and Seras was no beauty herself - she didn't get to ride in the sunset on a white horse and she didn't get to live in a beautiful palace.

No, Seras mused half amused and half bitter. The princess was a girl who had made a certain choice - wrong or right, alternating with her mood - because she had been too afraid to die; the prince was a sarcastic, cold-hearted vampire who enjoyed toying with peoples' minds and emotions while the palace was replaced by a cold, sinister mansion and the horse by MI5 tanks. Some happily ever after this was.

Seras almost felt the need to chuckle at the irony of the situation. It would almost seem funny if it weren't so depressing and lonely.

Maybe if her Prince had wanted her at least, she could've dealt with eternity and longer. He didn't and there was no use in getting attached to any of the human men. She would only suffer more when they aged and died before her eyes, while she never changed and never aged.

She washed herself mechanically, haunted eyes strained on an imaginary spot on the floor. Was everyone so eager to leave her? Was she so damned that no one wanted her?

Her parents had been killed in front of her eyes - killed by thugs in their own house while she had stood hidden in a closet - and left her with no family and no relatives to care. The years passed and she had grown and moved forward - though the past was always close to the surface - and found family and close friends in her police comrades.

All had ended that faithful night five years ago. Seras sighed and sat up, wrapping a towel around her small frame. The water was getting cold and she was losing the necessary disposition to enjoy it.

If she would've been human, Seras was sure she would've fairly trembled from the cold in her room. As it was, she could only feel chilly air and a slight breeze. For a moment she stopped in the doorway of her chambers, taking in everything she could. Once - long ago it felt - she would've never stayed in such a barren room.

Walls made of green stone, no windows because she was sensible to sunlight, a large bed made for two, a nightstand and a table with a simple wooden chair. The floor was cool beneath her bare feet, because she didn't even have the small luxury of a carpet, as she padded to the nightstand and took out her spare clean uniform.

Another disadvantage was that she only had two pairs of clothes...identical blue uniforms she wore on a daily basis because of work. The same short skirt, long button up jacket with short sleeves, black belt and gray thigh highs completed by a pair of simple, practical black shoes. She hated it. She was sick of the same routine, sick of wearing the same clothes, sick of seeing the same people and being confined in the mansion for most of the time.

Perhaps Sir Integra would allow her a day off to go shopping one late afternoon. Seras really needed to buy more clothes and personal items...though were she was going to put them was beyond her. _Snort_. Maybe she would ask permission to buy herself some furniture too.

Seras stiffened suddenly and turned her head sideways to glance at the door. Had she heard a gunshot? There it was again. Why in the seven hells' name were there gunshots in the mansion?

Flashes of the Valentine brothers and the damage they had caused raced through her head. Seras practically sped out of the room, barely grabbing her Halconnen in her rush. She had been surprised the first time but if anything dubious was going on now, she was going to find out.

The blonde swore viciously - something her old comrades had taught her - and broke into a run, _faster faster faster_, as the gunshots got louder and more frequent. Her worst fears came true as she almost literally stumbled on the body of a Hellsing officer. Swearing again, Seras kneeled next to the man checking for any vital signs.

There were none. His chest was slashed open in one clean cut and his half lidded eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling. Uttering a small prayer, Seras closed them and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. _Big mistake_. The metallic scent of blood was so pungent it was almost achingly addicting. She hadn't fed for quite some time and her senses were going into overdrive, vampire instincts coming forth.

Her fangs elongated and her claws dug deeply in the man's chest, drawing out more of the thick, delicious substance. The soldier hadn't been dead for a long time if judged correctly...and with the warmth of his blood on her fingers, Seras knew she couldn't be wrong.

She inhaled sharply and forcefully pushed herself away, eyes glowing similar to her master's.

Master. Again Seras jerked, remembering who she was and what she had been doing...she had to find her master and eliminate he threat. He most likely knew who it was by now.

Seras swallowed the bile in her throat. She had a very bad feeling about this...

* * *

The meeting was boring and the men were disgusting cowards.

It was as simple as that.

The only one who was worthy of any respect was his master. Like always.

Alucard's lips curled in contempt and he leaned back on the wall, being mildly careful to stay hidden in the shadows. Not that he had any problem with showing himself and seeing the frightened expressions on their faces, but his master's orders had been very precise.

Accompany her to the gathering, but stay hidden or suffer the consequences.

His lips tilted upwards in his usual fanged smirk. If he wasn't so devoted to Integra, he might've come out and delighted in the way they screamed or stuttered in fear. Master always spoiled his fun...

But, as entertaining as such an idea sounded to a bored immortal, Alucard had other things to consider other than pathetic, sniveling humans too. Seras had thrown his plans to the winds in a single moment...the worst one she could've chosen. He hadn't intended for their meeting to turn out in such a _distasteful _way.

His approach had been carefully planned. Alucard had had every intention of making her a true Nosferatu before strengthening their bond. The little police girl had _such_ potential, of that he was sure, to become a great huntress. She could be greatness and his queen if he had it his way. And he usually did.

Human love was such a feeble conception. An emotion not meant for creatures of the night like himself. What vampires had was above such weak-minded feelings. A Nosferatu loved more strongly, more powerfully than a human could ever dream of comprehending.

As a human he had discovered the feeling with his wife Elisabeta. She had been beautiful, gentle and kind - his exact opposite - and had offered him some semblance of peace. She had also died an undeserving death at the hands of his enemies leaving him alone.

As a vampire, he had discovered it with Seras and he had no desire to spend the rest of eternity without her. Her stubborn streak and flaring temper were guaranteed to keep him thoroughly amused forever. He was quite eager to test her limits and see her anger ignited...though he was quite eager to see _other_ things ignited too.

The members droned on about political affairs and the safety of England, about Freak chips and the boundaries they set for Hellsing...insignificant problems. He would've liked nothing more than to suck the disgusting vermin dry - their blood would be disgusting and full of deceit and lies, but it would serve a purpose. They cared nothing about Hellsing. Every time his master had tried to broach the subject of the Iscariot organization and the threat they posed to humans, they had brushed it of and passed to their own petty complains.

Distasteful.

His eyes flashed. The Judas priest had interfered and ruined all his calculations. A monster he was - an undeniable fact he had come to acknowledge in five hundred years - but he was a monster capable of reason. If he approached his little fledgling now, he risked drawing the Paladin's attention on her.

Alucard felt the presence even before his keen hearing picked up the gunshot and the clashing of metal from downstairs. It seemed none of the members gathered had heard anything if judged by their calm expressions...not even his master.

So, the self-righteous priest had thought to intrude his domain had he? The raven-haired vampire couldn't stop the manic grin from showing, nor could he stop the glee from appearing in his eyes. Marvelous...he had a chance to set things right sooner than he had expected.

At the back of his mind he could feel his fledglings' anxiety and worry. A small fluttering feeling like that of a trapped bird, followed by cold panic and a painful realization. Alucard's expression contorted into one of raw anger and he immediately melted into the wall, passing through the void of blackness and coming out on the other side of the wall.

He had momentarily forgotten about the police girls' sense of duty and her determination to get mixed up in the most dangerous of situations. If the Judas priest found her first, he would kill her without remorse. Seras - with all her power, speed and desire to live - couldn't stand up to a regenerator and hope to win. She was young, merely aged in human years.

The Nosferatu snarled. If the Paladin damaged one hair of her head, Alucard would show him the meaning of hell on Earth.

"Trash like you shouldn't be able to use such skills."

His search had been cut short once again. What a night full of surprises this was proving to be...

The blonde-haired man stood a few feet from him, gleaming glasses reflecting the dying moonlight. Alucard smiled demonically.

"Iscariot organization. Father Alexander Anderson."

* * *

Gods! Why were there so many bodies? Seras didn't know if she wanted to throw up or get down on her knees and drink what blood they had left.

The thought disgusted her still. She had spent too much time with her Master...

Her biggest worry now - besides controlling her bloodlust - was finding the intruder and disposing of him before Integral blew her top. If she hadn't already...the young woman was usually left in the dark about Hellsing's activities - that that had nothing to do with _'search and destroy'_ - but even she knew about the meeting taking place two floors above.

The fact that no ghouls came to rip her throat and devour her alive, was a first good clue that vampires hadn't invaded the mansion once more.

Still, Integra was going to throw a fit if some other crazy lunatic barged through the doors. And the only lunatic they knew, who could butcher and walk away unscathed, was a lunatic like Alexander Anderson bent on killing unholy demons like Alucard. For a moment Seras hesitated and finally stopped.

One more floor to go but would it help if she was there? All the times she and the priest had clashed, he had left her shaking in fear and terribly distraught...too distraught to even fight properly.

"I wouldn't advise you to go there. You might get hurt."

In the blink of an eye Seras had her gun cocked and ready to shoot. Her expression was feral but it didn't seem to upset the calm young woman standing in front of her, hands neatly folded on the black material of her dress. It struck Seras that the woman was dressed as a nun but carried a sharp katana strapped to her hip.

She was...pretty. Actually pretty didn't quite suit her but then again neither did beautiful. Long sooty lashes framed a pair of soft sea hued eyes, half shadowed beneath a pair of round glasses that seemed to cover more than half of her face. Her hair was hidden beneath a black veil, with the exception of the raven wisps that framed her face on each side...

The white and black of her outfit made her appear fragile and small. If you could call a woman, taller than you by a head, small and fragile. Seras by no means considered herself to be a small person.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The blonde vampire almost kicked herself. She was starting to become as rude and uncouth as her mas-as Alucard was. With a human no less. Even is she was a potential enemy - the woman didn't look one bit like one - Seras felt bad about treating her like scum. Her aura certainly didn't seem to pose any threat to anyone.

The woman simply smiled enigmatically and looked upwards, eyes fixating on the ceiling. "My name is Yumiko and I was sent here to stop you, Nosferatu." There was almost a remorseful note in her voice. She pushed her glasses down the bridge of her nose a bit and Seras tensed, almost swearing she had seen something glint viciously inside the pale blue depths.

_'Spoke too soon. I should've known better than to underestimate my opponents...especially if they are from Iscariot.'_

"Where is the Paladin? Why are you here?" Seras tried to keep the undercurrents of worry from showing in her voice but failed miserably.

Yumiko didn't answer. Instead she slowly pulled her glasses away, letting them fall to the floor with a dull thump.

Instantaneously Seras froze again. Something had changed...she could practically feel the danger floating in the air and she unconsciously shifted into a battle position, finger curling around the trigger of the Halconnen.

She almost jumped when the woman snapped her eyes open to reveal pools of blue ice glowing with malice and bloodlust. Only her instincts saved Seras from certain decapitation, because in the next moment the _nun_ lunged at her - sword drawn and poised for attack.

Seras didn't even know how she had managed to lunge over Yumiko's head but she thanked whoever wanted to listen that she had managed it. Twisting gracefully in the air, the vampire aimed her gun and shot towards her attacker, half praying that she missed her target.

Humans weren't exactly in her jurisdiction and certainly not potential victims in her eyes.

The bullet sped forward and missed.

Both Yumiko and Seras landed on their feet, both unscathed and both thoroughly pissed of. Actually, Seras was more curious than she was pissed of. _How_ had a calm woman such as Yumiko turned into a killing machine that wanted to slice her head clean of her shoulders?

Her appearance suggested that whatever that had been, had also affected the woman physically as well. Her eyes were unmerciful, her robes askew and the veil that had covered her head was now gone, letting long, raven hair flow down in waves. It almost looked like a different person had inhabited her body.

Something must've shown in her expression, because her enemy sneered venomously. "Don't look so surprised you worthless scum. I am nothing like that weakling Yumiko...my name is Yumie. And I will send you to the deepest pits of hell to join your master."

Yumie raced forward with inhuman speed and jumped high in the air, obviously wanting to cut her in two.

Seras wanted to move but her feet were frozen; eyes trained on the sword coming towards her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the silver blade descended.

Metal clashed with metal.

* * *

Anderson smiled - an almost fanged smile by human references.

"You remember me vampire scum. I feel honored..."

"One would remember a worthy opponent father; amongst all the scum roaming the streets, one like me rarely finds the pleasure of such entertaining fights."

Alucard's visage darkened, all traces of enjoyment disappearing suddenly. "However, it seems that this time you have overstepped your boundaries. I'll amuse myself by killing you slowly for invading my domain and daring to cross my master Iscariot trash..." A lopsided smile turned his lips upward, revealing the pointed tips of his fangs. His eyes gleamed with unholy bloodlust as Alucard amused himself with mental pictures of killing the priest.

This was going to be the most fun he had had in quite a while.

"You? Kill me?" The blonde man chuckled insanely, crossing his holy blades in an X shape. "I am the will of God, messenger of the divine punishment of Heaven. Killing me won't be as easy as you think Nosferatu...especially since there seem to be some traitors amongst your own people."

The Paladin chuckled again as the vampire's visage darkened even more. "Oh yes. Actually..." he ran a gloved hand over the door where the meeting was held. "I believe I should thank a certain someone for giving my the plans of this building." He pulled a rolled parchment from his coat, ignoring Alucard's snarl of anger.

Anderson closed his eyes and smirked victoriously towards his nemesis, thoroughly basking in the deadly expression on his face. "Who ever knew that the little girl and her pets were so disliked...hated even?"

_'English pigs. I knew I should've slaughtered them a long time ago.'_ Alucard scowled and sent a telepathic message to his master, mentally informing her of newly created problems.

He couldn't hide a sadistic smirk though. When Integra put head to head everything, the members of the Round Table would be in a lot of pain.

The elder vampire directed his smirk towards the blonde man, enjoying the almost puzzled expression on his face; it seemed that the tables had suddenly turned and he had caught the Paladin on the wrong foot.

"This is of no concern of mine. Don't believe that just because you knew how to get in here you will know how to get out." His hand blurred as he pulled out the 454 Casull from his trench coat and aimed for the enemy's heart.

"Now I'll show you how real vampires do battle."

He pulled the trigger but didn't actually expect to hit the target. It didn't. Despite the fact that he could easily regenerate, Anderson dodged the bullets and just as expected came running at full speed towards him; blades raised and ready to cause some damage.

His expression was full of self-righteous rage, his speed unmatched by any other human and his swords glinted dangerously. Alucard smirked and dodged in an almost bored fashion, barely escaping a sure decapitation.

Left, right, move back and dodge within an inch of your immortal life. That was how he enjoyed his battles to be. Whether they were with worthy partners of not...

The silver bit into his arm and Alucard jumped high into the air, almost landing into the far end of the long corridor. His flesh sizzled angrily for a few moments but then healed just as fast as it had appeared, leaving behind only traces of blood and shredded material. That was fixed easily enough as well.

He smirked. This was so much fun. "Is that all you can do father? Hurt me with your pathetic silver? Cut my head or impale my black heart? My fledgling can do so much better and she hasn't even been in the business for as long as you have." Alucard smirked tauntingly, letting a bit of malice show in his voice.

_'She probably could too. Seras is going to make a wonderful undead queen.'_ He thought with a self-satisfied sigh._ 'Now all I have to do is to eliminate this trash out of my way...'_

"I almost feel pathetic for enjoying such a petty, easy fight."

"Strong words for a coward vampire that hides behind the weapons of man." Anderson snarled malevolently.

Alucard narrowed his eyes almost imperceptibly, feeling the change in the air.

Ten and heading towards him with deadly precision. _There_. He moved inhumanly fast, barely escaping the holy blades aimed to impale his entire body to the wall. First time he had been caught unaware and he didn't plan on repeating that mistake again. Silver was painful even if it didn't kill him.

Suddenly, the doors to the meeting room slammed open and Integra ran out looking for all the world like an angry spirit. The vampire observed her from the corner of his eye, taking her in entirely.

She wasn't hurt but she looked about read to commit murder. Just how he liked her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Integra turned piercing blue eyes towards Anderson. "What are doing here priest? How dare you come here and attack my people?"

She clenched her fist tightly, trying to ignore the bumbling knights behind her. They would be appropriately dealt with later...even if she had to go to the Queen herself to do so. Her fingers almost dug in the material of her white glove when Anderson smirked that infuriating grin of his that tempted her to punch him.

God but he reminded her too much of Alucard for her liking.

"I am the voice of God, earthly messenger to his will. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing...out of my way so that I may wipe this abomination of the face of the Earth." The Paladin's green eyes sparkled vividly. "He is not the only Nosferatu I must deal with before my job is done."

Integra narrowed her eyes to almost slits -trying vainly to keep her features in check. She would not give him power over her. Behind her Alucard growled lowly.

"You will not touch _her_ or Alucard...monster." The last part was spoken in a dangerous whisper and uninterestedly Integra saw some women from the council tremble and cower; pathetic and weak. How disgusting.

_'Let me finish him, my master.'_ Alucard's deep voice invaded her mind, trying to coax an affirmative answer from her._ 'He dared disrespect you and he threatened what is mine. I will not let him get out alive out of here.'_

She considered this request. It was fairly tempting after all...she could get the Thirteen Division off her back and out of her business forever.

Silence reigned for a moment.

"Request denied." How she wished for a cigar right now. "Lay down your weapons Alucard. That is a direct order from your master." She half turned her face to see his blank expression, bluer than blue eyes staring his red ones down firmly. Reluctantly, Alucard placed his guns back in his pockets.

Damn bastard.

"That goes for you too as well Catholic dog." Anderson smiled sinisterly as Integra's eyes settled on his form.

"Dog? I believe your pet would be more suited to fit that role. But if you really want to see dogs, I have plenty of them."

The white-haired woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously but didn't have time to realize what was going on, because cold metal pressed against her temple causing her to tense. One look from the corner of her eyes was enough to prove her worst fears. The traitor was indeed in their mists.

Her servant didn't need any other motive to draw his guns again. By the murderous gleam in his eyes, Integra knew that she wouldn't be able to stop blood from spilling today.

_'Accursed be this job. Where are Seras and Walter when you need them?'_

"Traitor. How dare you ally yourself with this Iscariot dog against me?" Integra fairly seethed with fury.

"General Penwood what is the meaning of this?" The strong voice of Sir Irons rang in the corridors, shock and bewilderment obvious in the undertones.

Alucard ignored him.

"Release her you filthy human or I will make personally sure that your blood stains the walls before you can set foot out of this place." Alucard applied more pressure on the trigger of his Casull, enjoying the increasing smell of fear emanating of the man.

This was the worm responsible for giving the priest free entry? Behind tinted glasses, Alucard's eyes bore into the man's skull. Since when did sniveling morons dare raise a hand against their betters?

He was a fool if he thought that he could help the Catholic and escape unscathed from Hellsing. From him.

"This is the last time I tell you human..." Alucard snapped his fangs in an almost predatory fashion; the man paled, all blood leaving his face. "Release my master or suffer immediate consequences. Pain far worse than in your worst nightmares..."

Every member of the council shook with terror, all turning a deathly shade of white. Even Sir Irons took a step back...only Integra didn't show emotions.

"Such a heartbreaking scene." Alexander Anderson stepped forward, a large grin twisting his face into a hideous mask. "I'm afraid General Penwood will not release her; he has better morals than to release a Babylon whore after all. Besides..." The Paladin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "This is the only way I know we'll fight without further distractions Nosferatu. And the only way I can make sure you don't try some of your underhanded tricks to win this battle. Now shall we?"

The Knights all pulled back as if taking an invisible queue.

Alucard growled lowly in his throat and his hat and glasses immediately dematerialized and disappeared. The Jackal and Casull took they rightful places in his hands and his face mirrored the gleeful smirk on his opponent's face.

The lack of powers wouldn't hinder him even if it did prove to be a nuisance. He already knew all the priest's weakness...he knew where to strike.

* * *

Seras almost shouted in pain as the sword broke her Halconnen in two, as fluidly and easily as a knife cut through butter. The force Yumie had applied on her weapon, would've surely left her incapacitated for the rest of her life had she been a human. As that hadn't been the case in a long time, Seras knew that she had only broken some bones...

Pain had been a persistent factor in Seras's life ever since she had been young. She had been bitten, shot (and the other way around) mauled, had holy blades run through her entire body so many times that Seras couldn't keep count anymore...the pain remained as vivid as ever to annoy the hell out of her.

The Hellsing operative crashed to her knees, hissing sharply in pain when her palms splayed - automatically - on the ground. The pain was bloody unbearable and what was worse her Halconnen was now nothing more than bits and pieces of metal.

By the trembling of Yumie's hands as she held the katana, it was obvious that the action had also affected her as well. Some of the lust of blood had receded from her eyes as well, but Seras knew too well that these people - Iscariot members - didn't give up so easily when it came to dealing with abominations. It was a wonder that this Yumie or Yumiko wasn't a regenerator like Anderson.

Her insanity had potential.

Grimacing, the blonde rose from floor on shaky legs. With her weapon gone and her hands damaged, for the moment, Seras was defenseless and almost as weak as she had been when she was human. Curses. If she died, Seras wasn't positive that Alucard wasn't going to follow her to hell just to berate her for eternity.

"Still up, filth?" Yumie seethed venomously, curling her palms tighter around the hilt of her sword. "It seems I actually didn't give you enough credit. You're stronger than most of your sinner kind. Just like your sire." The smile she offered Seras was almost scathing.

"Though it won't matter soon because he will be nothing more than dust."

Yes, that's right. Bait her. Taunt her. She is weak despite her apparent strength. Yumie laughed deeply, almost like she knew something Seras didn't.

"The Paladin will scatter his body into the winds and then he will make sure that the bitch that rules this place is no more than a memory."

The vampire was silent but Yumie saw her eyes darkening in shade and changing in texture.

Despite the pain coursing through her arms, Yumie forced herself to act casually. She leaned her sword against her shoulder, watching the young woman with uninterested eyes.

"It was so easy to get past your defenses..." Seras tensed almost visibly and the berserker knew that she had hit a soft spot. "Those pitiful Hellsing scum were easily disposed and easily swayed from their position. Especially since we knew exactly where to go and what road to take to avoid traps."

"Of course," Yumie's smile turned malicious. "We had plenty of help from the Round Table Knights; one of them proved to be quite willing to help us get rid of you abominations. Imagine that..."

"Liar. Shut up." Yumie ignored the threat hidden beneath the soft-spoken words. This girl didn't have the strength to raise a finger against her.

"Traitors in your mists; ready to betray the Hellsing bitch and her dogs without even needing persuading. They came to us seeking..."

Yumie never saw the punch coming towards her at impossible speed. It was unavoidable and she could only choke on her words as Seras ripped straight through her chest and through her heart. The berserker would've stumbled back had the former policewoman not held her still.

"Do not..." Seras squeezed harder and Yumie cried out in agonized pain. _It hurt_. It hurt more than anything had she had ever hurt in her entire life. But the pain was nothing compared to the cold feeling engulfing her entire body. It was like being dunked in a lake filled with icy water.

"Ever speak like that about them. You know nothing about Sir Integra and my sire...you know _nothing_." The blonde hissed ferociously in her face and allowed the other woman to collapse in a heap at her feet. She should've cared that she had just killed a human, that she had broken her moral coded and everything that which had been anchoring her to her humanity...but she didn't.

"And for that you will die tonight." Without a glance backwards, Seras grabbed the sword and made her way upwards, disappearing up the stairs.

Death. She was going to die.

Yumie trembled, finally realizing her impeding fate and let out a weak cry. Not like this. She didn't want to die like this. Anderson, Heinkel and Maxwell...she had failed them all.

"Curse you Seras Victoria." Yumie smirked -still condescending even in the face of death- feeling her powers weaken and leave her slowly. "I...still have the power of God by my side."

A grimace. Blood was pooling around her.

"May you suffer the same pain you inflicted on me. May you burn in the deepest pits of hell."

One last breath, one last heartbeat. Yumie closed her eyes and allowed herself to finally rest.

* * *

Seras ran at full speed up the stairs, feeling the anxiousness grow with each hurried step. For Walter, Integra and Master she had to get there faster; she had to show them that she wasn't useless.

She didn't even bother to climb the last few stairs, instead choosing to jump over them with the use of her inhuman reflexes. There was no one around but her keen sense of hearing could actually pick up the intense clashing of metal on metal in the distance. Her heart clenched as Yumie's words repeated in her ears like a haunting tune.

_'The Paladin will scatter his body into the winds and then he will make sure that the bitch that rules this place is no more than a memory.'_

_No_. Seras drew in a ragged breath; and the coils of dread and fear tightened almost painfully in her chest. Her master was strong and so was Integra. He had easily disposed of any threats the endangered Hellsing for the last five hundred centuries or so. If the rumors concerning him were true.

"Miss Seras."

Her head snapped to the side at the sound of the familiar, albeit choked, voice of Walter. What she saw made her eyes widen considerably.

The once proud butler of the Hellsing family was now reduced to a mere shadow of his former self. Blood was staining his white and black outfit and dripping on the marble floor from a deep gash in his left shoulder. His clothes were torn and ripped; his hair having slipped from his ponytail now created a dark halo around his bloodless face and his hands were shaking visibly.

_Undignified._

She rushed to him.

There was so much blood. So much blood. How long had he been laying here like this? Her pupils dilated almost to the point where only black with a ring of red was visible...it was a good thing that Walter was more unconscious that not.

Seras tore at his upper jacket viciously, but determinedly, until it was nothing but strips of cloth. Pursing her lips, she set to do her job as quickly as possible. Clean as much as possible, bandage the gaping wound tightly and avoid temptation.

In the back of her mind she could still feel the presence of everyone in the house. She could pick up the continuously growing sound of clashing, the growls and laughter from her master and the Paladin's taunting words and it only spurred her to work faster and more diligently.

As soon as the last strip was tied and the last knot secure, she sprinted to her feet and took of towards where all the noise was coming from. It barely registered to stop before she let herself be known by others.

It took all she had not to scream.

A man she recognized as a member of the Round Table Knights kept Integra hostage, the other members were huddled in a corner looking worse for wear and...

Blood tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and it took a great effort of will just to push them back.

Alucard was pinned to the wall by something Seras could only describe as strings of light and straining to get loose of his bindings. He was forcefully kneeling on the floor, having been completely bound and secured by Anderson's weapons. A vicious snarl escaped him as the strings of light purified his shadow hounds completely. Leaving only dust behind.

The symbols on his hands glowed a bright read as he tried to release his powers but, as if by magic stronger than what he could invoke, before he could even say the words she had heard so many times, the light died completely.

It was like being struck down by lightning. Integra narrowed her eyes and Seras bit her fist to keep from gasping. Alucard growled again and tried once more to activate the seal.

Without success.

"It's no use struggling Nosferatu." Anderson chuckled deeply. "These seals I've made especially for you and for your powers. I, of course, had to study Hellsing's methods for a long time before I could actually come up with something so efficient. Ancient magic discovered by the druids even before you were born, demon. I have fortified it, no, perfected it myself with the will of God!"

He grinned and Seras's blood froze in her veins. He was as much a devil as Alucard was.

"Struggling is useless. I will have your dead heart on a silver platter before long."

Integra struggled and muffled a few choice curses, although her captor's hand stopped them from being heard. Seras took a step forward almost instinctively and knew that she wasn't going to allow it. The Judas priest was getting to Alucard through her undead body.

Despite the threats and the thoroughly serious expression on Anderson's face, Alucard stood straight and grinned wolfishly.

"And just how are you going to do that you self-righteous servant of God? Are you going to cut me with your meager silver blades until I bleed to death? Hmmm?"

Without a word, Alexander slashed Alucard's face diagonally leaving a deep gash on his cheek. The Nosferatu's head turned sideways from the impact of the blow and Seras had no doubt in her mind that blood was flowing freely down his neck by now.

But, even immobilized, Alucard could heal himself easily. What was the priest trying to prove?

It seemed that Integra had the same idea in her mind because she didn't even flinch when the blow was delivered. Seras shivered...would she become as unfeeling and cool in time? She didn't think it possible.

"You're wasting your time trying to hurt me Iscariot trash." Alucard seemed almost insulted by the attempt, but Seras guessed that after getting blown into pieces so many times in one's life, getting such a gash was nothing.

"On the contrary Nosferatu Dracula..."

Seras hadn't thought that the council members could turn a whiter shade than they already were.

Alucard bared his fangs like a wild animal and his eyes went feral with rage.

"You will find that my seals not only keep you in place but also prevent you from healing yourself. In other words it weakens your body considerably...enough for me to kill you."

To her utter horror, Seras watched as the cut continued to bleed heavily. It didn't close. _It didn't heal_.

Seras wondered if the world was going to stop spinning soon. Her legs were too weak and shaky to support her anymore.

Anderson took out a silver gun from a hidden pocket inside his trench coat and pointed it at - dare she say it - the grim looking raven-haired vampire. "Enhanced bullets containing liquid silver. It will spread throughout your entire body in a matter of seconds and your death will be slow and painful. Enough for me to enjoy seeing you suffer and turn to the dust from which you came. And you'll never be able to return because I'll seal you in the darkness from which you came."

Beneath the white gloves her hands were clammy. Seras swallowed thickly and wondered why the expression on her master's face was so grim, so indifferent...so resigned?

The word defeat left a bitter taste in her throat and she shook her head so hard that her shoulder length blonde tresses swished from one side to another.

No. _No!_ He wasn't going to die. He, he was strong. Alucard was the strongest vampire to have ever walked the face of the Earth.

He couldn't die and leave her alone. He couldn't leave her...he was her master; he was the heartless man she loved. It had been him who had created her so he couldn't do this to her of all persons! _Who would she turn to?_

Anderson pointed the gun towards his nemesis but Alucard refused to show anything other than cool indifference.

_'Seras, come to me.'_

She choked and willed herself desperately to move forward. He was calling for her...she had to save him. Alucard was expecting her to be the best, to do what was needed. It was in her blood - the power and strength to save him. The beast inside whimpered softly when Seras's legs remained immobile.

Why couldn't she move? What was wrong with her?

The sound of flesh hitting flesh woke Seras from the daze she was in and she watched as Integra delivered a punch to the man holding her hostage, sending him spiraling to the hard floor.

It was all the momentum she needed and her feet moved with lightning speed. _She would never get to thank Integra for doing what was right in her place._

Several shots reverberated thorough the building.

* * *

Tears slid down her face as she watched his eyes darken with some intense emotion, a powerful feeling witch would've shaken her so deeply hours ago...

Seras wanted to laugh but the pain was numbing her entire body and something icy flowed through her veins. She had made Alucard show _almost_ human emotions so openly. She was supposed to feel proud now, wasn't she?

A trickle of blood flowed out of the corner of her mouth and she sank to the floor, allowing her arms to encircle his waist as much as she could. Her eyes however never left his and neither did he look elsewhere.

She wanted to memorize them; his eyes were the color of fathomless passion and something more. She wanted to have something to remember him by on her way to the stars. Just like Helena had told her she would.

Despite feeling like her body was being ripped in two, Seras smiled softly at Alucard allowing all of herself to come out freely. It didn't matter anymore if he thought her foolish, if he denied her the right to love him or if he pushed her away. She had this last moment with him.

The silver was indeed quick to travel and the blonde shuddered painfully.

"Alucard..."

The world around them shifted into a living hell.

Despite herself, Integra took a step back at the display of sheer darkness her servant exuded. It was frighteningly reminiscing of the time she had unleashed his powers to battle Incognito. If she didn't know better, the Hellsing heir would say her prayers and prepare for an early death.

As it was she had to steady herself against a wall, in order not to loose balance, when the entire building started shaking uncontrollably. The large construction rumbled, screeched and without warning all the windows shattered simultaneously, sending shards of glass and broken wood flying..

The men and women of the council screamed and panicked and even Anderson appeared to be nervous.

Despite herself, Integra gave him a scathing look. "This is the hell you've brought upon yourself father Anderson." She wished she could be satisfied at the fear clearly written in her foe's eyes, but she wasn't.

"By killing that woman, you have sentenced yourself and those who have helped you to an eternity in a hell far beyond your wildest nightmares."

The seals of light around Alucard dissipated completely and so did any restrains.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen."

Their eyes locked and the world spiraled into darkness all around them.

* * *

Everything around them was black; like an endless void of space. And _quiet_. If she wouldn't have been dying, Seras was sure that it would've been quite spooky to find herself in such a place.

Then again, the former policewoman could barely see her master anymore. Her vision of him was clouded and weak and she fluttered her long lashes, once, in hope that it would bring her some clarity.

She felt his face with the pads of her fingers but couldn't come up with a conclusion to how it felt. Was it cold? Was his skin smooth or rough?

Seras could barely feel anything anymore. The quicksilver had affected her senses first: her eyesight, her sense of touch and sense of smell, her hearing. Everything was all fading away in a world of hurt that didn't leave doubt about the final outcomes. But she had to focus on her trembling limbs and flailing body, to force herself into stillness. Death was still not quite there for her.

The only solace she could find was in Alucard's strong embrace. His chest was warm and she wished she could stay here with him for all eternity...but her eternity was fleeting and her life - if one could call it that - was slowly ebbing away.

Another tear fell down her cheek and Alucard wiped it away by sheer automatism. She choked on hysterical giggles, feeling strangely liberated from her body.

"It seems fami...familiar doesn't it? We stood in this very same position more than five years ago."

Seras closed her eyes when she realized that trying to see anything was useless. She was blind.

"Only this time you won't be able to save me anymore, won't you?"

The tightening of his arms around her told her everything she needed to know. Her smile faltered.

"You shouldn't have interfered, Seras." His voice rumbled in his chest, a low baritone, and she took comfort in hearing him speak.

"And let the man I love die? Now where would be the justice in all that?" She choked on _silver _blood and coughed weakly, feeling her lungs starting to give in. _Gods, the pain was just too much. How long was it going to take before all this faded away?_

"You've always been a nuisance police girl." Alucard rubbed his smooth cheek against hers and wiped away more blood tears. "You've proven it tonight when you jumped in front of me and you're proving it now by dying on me. You, Seras Victoria, are taking away the only thing I have wanted ever since I've worked for Hellsing."

She laughed weakly glad for the sudden numbness she was feeling. "And what would that be, my master?"

He did not answer; instead he drew her essence into his very soul, revealing everything he had kept hidden from her.

Seras gasped and latched onto him, feeling more intensely and more vividly than she had ever felt before. It was like being drawn into the middle of the flame without the danger of getting burned by it. He was hot and cold, human and not, empty but with a purpose.

For the first time in many years, Seras wept freely and without restrain. Without having to worry about anyone's snide comments or unfeeling opinions. She cried within his soul, for his soul. She cried for the life she would be missing by his side and she cried for herself for not having been granted a chance at happiness.

She didn't care if she became jaded next to him and right now she couldn't give a damn about what was right and wrong...his wrongs and rights could've become hers if it would've meant staying by his side.

He was also there. Alucard was there in his other form and Seras found that she wasn't in the least bit frightened by his appearance. She caressed his black fur and he curled around her, easily covering her body with his larger one.

"You should've told me..." She whispered and nuzzled her head into his changed body, wanting to remember this even when he wasn't with her. Her smile was the definition of tenderness. "I would've waited forever if necessary. I would've become better and stronger. A true queen."

He blinked his six eyes at her in understanding and she smiled again. Her spiritual body was fading and she could see her hands becoming more and more transparent.

Seras was well aware that this was the end for her. Alucard had prolonged her unnatural life for as long as he could; her body was turning into dust as she was slowly disappearing.

It wasn't fair.

"I didn't even get my first true kiss."

* * *

Integra blinked owlishly as the world reformed around her. She blinked again for good measure.

Everything was...just as she remembered it. The windows weren't broken, the building wasn't shaking and...no one was around but Alucard?

Her silent servant extended a hand towards her and Integra realized, with no little mortification, that she was sprawled in a most undignified position. Quickly she sat up completely ignoring the help Alucard was - strangely - giving her.

She was not some helpless woman that needed help even for such a meager task.

Blinking again Integra turned on her heel, ready to open her mouth and demand a decent explanation from her servant only to find herself alone again. Biting back a summoning order and some expletive curses, Integra ordered herself to remain calm and cool.

_'Alucard. You will not turn your back to me ever again. Is that understood?'_

The Hellsing heir hoped that her tone was just as pissed of as she felt right now. Had she been dreaming? Had Alucard been toying with her mind again?

_'Yes, my master.'_ The vampire's tone sounded unusually strange; void of emotions, without the mocking undertones that always seemed to be present just to enrage her and anyone else.

_'Alucard...'_ Integra picked a small triangle of material from the floor and examined it with detached eyes as everything clicked into the back of her mind.

_'Yes, my master.'_

_'Have a full report sent to me by tomorrow night. I will arrange for her funeral and will announce the Queen that there have been some problems with the council. I suspect that Iscariot Paladin Alexander Anderson will no longer be a problem for us.'_

She took the silence as an acceptance.

Integra crushed the small Hellsing emblem in her hand and took of towards where she knew she could find Walter. Somehow, in the back of her mind, something was telling her that he needed her help.

Damned she would be if she didn't listen to it after everything that had transpired tonight.

The white-haired heiress had already convinced herself that she was to put all this behind and settle what matter with the Queen she had to solve. Tears were and had never been for her and neither were emotions.

Question was...could she put _her_ sacrifice behind as well?

A star twinkled on the still dark sky and with it a promise for the future.

**End.**

The sequel is called Shattered Reminiscence for anyone who wants to go read it. This was much fun to write.


End file.
